Groundpiglet Day
Groundpiglet Day is the second segment of the third episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on September 23, 1989. Synopsis After a calendar accident, Rabbit believes it's Groundhog Day. Seeming as they can't find a groundhog, they use Piglet to decide whether they're in for more winter or spring. A misunderstanding leads them to believe it's spring, when it's winter! Piglet is disappointed, and leaves to find a real groundhog. Can Rabbit, Tigger and Pooh be able to find Piglet? Plot Tigger wants to go skiing, but Pooh and Piglet point out to him that there's no snow. Unsure of whether it's the first day of winter ot not, the three friends go to Rabbit's house to ask him. When they walk in, they track muddy footprints into Rabbit's freshly-cleaned living room, and the strong winds from outside blow many pages of Rabbit's calendar under his bed. The friends ask Rabbit what day it is and Rabbit, unaware that the pages were blown off, reads that it is February 2nd, which is Groundhog Day. He explains that if a groundhog comes out of his hole and sees his shadow, there will be six more weeks of winter, and if he doesn't, spring will come "tomorrow". To check if there is an early spring, the four try to find a groundhog, but since Gopher isn't willing to participate, they decide to use Piglet as one. Rabbit asks Piglet is he can see his shadow, but because Piglet's hat has fallen over his eyes, he says he can't see his shadow. The friends conclude that spring will come early and start their spring cleaning right away. The next day, a blanket of snow has covered the Hundred Acre Wood, ruining everyone's spring plans. Believing he had been tricked, Rabbit goes to Piglet's house and yells at him for getting his predictions wrong. As he returns to his house, the winter winds blow the missing calendar pages into Rabbit's face and he realizes that it's actually November. Feeling guilty for how he spoke to Piglet, he goes to his house to apologize, but finds a note from Piglet saying that he's run off to find a real groundhog to tell him what season it really is. As Rabbit tries to find him, Piglet is searching for a groundhog when a pile of snow drops into him and digs his way out from the bottom and decides to go back home. Rabbit finds a snowman with Piglet's hat on it and, believing that Piglet has been frozen solid, takes him to his house to warm "Piglet" up. His, Pooh and Tigger's attempts at doing so cause the snowman to melt away and. Piglet enters in and tries to talk to Rabbit, but Rabbit believes the melted snowman is speaking to him and he answers saying he regrets making Piglet into a groundhog and begs for forgiveness. Piglet says he does forgive him and it is there that Rabbit turns around and sees that Piglet was never a snowman after all. Piglet also asks Rabbit what the actual day is since it's not spring, winter or Groundhog Day and Rabbit says that it's November 13th. Realizing the shock, Tigger finds out that it's Porcupine Day so he suggests that they'll find a porcupine. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “BUBBLE TROUBLE” Story by LYNN FEINERMANN MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER “GROUNDPIGLET DAY” Story by JIMMY DANELLI MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER Assistant Story Editors CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON Director TERENCE HARRISON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Voice Direction MARK ZASLOVE Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers DON CHRISTENSEN GEORGE GOODE HANK TUCKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director DAVE BRAIN Timing Directors JOAN CASE RICK LEON MIRECA MANTTA JAMIE MITCHELL MITCH ROCHON BOB TREAT Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator RICK FINN Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER JEFFREY ARTHUR VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-Recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFLIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Notes *For some reason, this episode has a second title card that was shown at the beginning. *When this episode was featured in Seasons of Giving, the ending was slightly altered. After Tigger realizes it's November 13, he says "Do you realize what this means? Why, it's almost Thanksgiving." In the actual episode, he says "Do you realize what this means? It's Porcupine Day!". Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:DVD Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2